Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a server for registration of user account information and to a communication system including the server.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique in which user account information and identification information unique to an image processing device are associated with each other and registered into a server. This technique uses a one-time password to associate the user account information and the identification information.